


Awaiting Spring

by WhatICantShowYou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou
Summary: Request for Eskel fucking Lambert as he sleeps.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Kudos: 79





	Awaiting Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eskel (or geralt) and lambert are at kaer morhen, and one night eskel needs to relieve some of his tension on one of the younger witchers. Lambert is the target, and wakes up to Eskel slipping inside him. Hes scared and pissed as fuck, but he's not nearly strong enough to fight Eskel in his position.

The room is pitch black as Eskel slips inside, able to see thanks to his mutations. The winters at Kaer Morhen were cold and silent, Eskel the first of them to arrive this year. The young boys were running around mostly, content with their free time being extended thanks to the cold weather halting their training. At night they curled up in their beds, calm and content after listening to the older witchers telling their stories and adventures to the curious lads at the fire. 

Tonight there had been no tales, just as the day before. Eskel was alone at the moment, awaiting the rest of the travelling witchers before finding time to tell them. It made him antsy, mostly spending his time in the library or doing renovations for Vesemir in between training. He needed some release, to feel some closeness to someone. If he was lucky, the others would arrive tomorrow. If not... who knew if anyone was still alive to join him? 

So he kneeled on the bed next to the sleeping form upon it, prying the sheets away from the resting soul as he moved in closer. Lambert had always been one of his favourites when it came to the kids, his rebellious spirit yet to be broken as the trials came and went. Soon he would grow out of his teen years and join Eskel on the path, saving humanity from beasts and foes alike while travelling the continent. For now, he was a seventeen year old kid soundly asleep under the large witcher.

Eskel ran his hands over the soft skin, the occasional scar and hair being the only thing to mark the boy. In a few years he would be filled with them, battling with himself to cherish instead of loathing them; Eskel was still learning how to. His fingers dipped down between his cheeks, circling the hole gently. There was no give to it, virginal and sacred still. 

It was easy to lift the sleeping boy’s hips, supporting his body on his knees as his back arched. The witcher spread his arse open, spitting into the crack and spreading it with his fingers gently. With some force, he managed to get inside, slowly pumping his finger as he traced soothing circles upon the small of Lambert’s back. A snore alerted him that the other was far from waking up yet, relaxed and pliant in his care. 

It took a while to work the boy up to three fingers, patience always one of Eskel’s strengths. Soon enough his digits slipped out, slicking his cock up with some fresh saliva before guiding his head to Lambert’s entrance. As he pushed himself inside, he could feel the boy stirring, an incoherent mumble escaping his lips as the muscles in his back flexed. Not that it stopped Eskel, instead he simply sped up his motions and prepared to grip the other as he woke up.

It was gradual, muscles clenching around his cock and fingers twitching, a small whine and the boy’s head shaking as his eyes closed tightly. Then it was all in motion and Eskel took hold of the boy’s hips tightly when his body started thrashing about. 

“Fuck! What the fuck!” Lambert gripped the sheets hard, knuckles turning white. He opened his eyes to get a glance at Eskel, pure anger seeping out from his pores as he saw the indifference on his scarred face. Just as the younger witcher was about to say something else, he started up a punishing pace, the boy’s jaw snapping shut as he tried to swallow back his scream.

Keeping up his harsh thrusting, Eskel felt his cock twitch in the deep heat around him, the need to come present since before he even entered the room. Without a word, his rhythm faltered and the witcher curled in on himself, his chest pressed up against Lambert’s smaller back as he grunted into his ear. Seed filled the other as he pumped himself through his orgasm, stilling only as the pleasure edged on pain. 

He stayed there for a moment too long, Lambert struggling hard under his body to get away, still not strong enough to overpower a grown witcher. One day he would be, though. Eskel had seen him train, how his eyes locked in on his target and wouldn’t let it go. He would grow stronger than Eskel one day, the future not too far ahead of them.

He sat up slowly as his softening cock slipped out of the other, a mess of spit and come leaking out of him and down his thighs as the boy collapsed into the mattress. Eskel tucked himself back, rising from the bed without a word and left the room. Soon the other witcher would join him as they awaited spring, but for now he was fine with being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for requests on my tumblr! whaticantshowyou.tumblr.com


End file.
